Deal
by Lavande
Summary: BtVS: As Buffy gets hurt, Spike summons a mysterious force to save her. But things go wrong... Completed.
1. Part One - Life For Life

This is set after Buffy's return during season six, though I changed the storyline a bit. She coped a lot better, so no philosophic talking to and sleeping with Spike, although he _does follow her around whenever she's patrolling. Giles did not leave; Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya are still couples._

 All characters in this story are not mine, except Raven. They were created by Joss Whedon, as you all know. ^_^

Deal

Part I – Life For Life

 The Slayer was busy, although the creature she was fighting hardly seemed a worthy opponent. This particular demon had about the size of a big dog, and its looks as well, if one didn't regard the sharp claws and oversized teeth. Still, she couldn't quite take this fight all seriously. A dog demon was not even near her top ten list of worst enemies ever. The sun had barely set, it was a nice warm evening in the woods, and later, she and her friends would have a little barbecue. She just had to kill this thing first.

 As she and the creature circled one another, Spike stepped out from between some nearby trees. She paid no attention to him, the vampire who lately always seemed to be around wherever she went. 

 Suddenly, the demon attacked. _Damn, it is fast, she thought, Spike's "Buffy! Watch out!" ringing in her ears. She tried to avoid the beast, but still it hit her, sending her to the ground. She felt its sharp claws on her skin and smelled its foul breath. Then the weight was lifted from her as Spike threw himself at the creature in a desperate attempt to protect what he most treasured. He reached under his duster, producing a dagger from some hidden pocket. As the demon charged again, the vampire sunk the sharp blade deeply into the only place he knew the creature to be vulnerable, the soft spot in the neck. With a yelp, the dog demon collapsed, and lay still. _

 With blazing eyes, Buffy regarded him as he stepped over to her, refusing to let him help her up.

 "I could handle him myself!" she snapped, getting on her feet in a swift movement, just to prove her point.

 He ignored her remark. "Are you hurt?" he asked instead, concern in his voice.

 "Nah, it's just a scratch." Somehow, she felt oddly light-headed.

 "A scratch?!" Spike's panic-filled voice seemed far away as the world began to spin. Blindly, she reached out for him. "Spike? Sp-"

 The vampire caught her slender body as she collapsed. Motionless, she hung in his arms.

 "Slayer? Buffy? _Buffy!_" 

***

Giles closed the door with a sigh. Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya eyed the former librarian with worry, while Spike leant against a wall, eyes closed.

 "It's a coma," he began, and Dawn started to cry. Willow embraced her wordlessly. "It seems whatever she fought was poisonous. They are still working on it," he said helplessly. Xander closed his eyes, and Anya snuggled close to him, offering all comfort she could give.

 Giles turned to Spike. "Now, if you could describe that demon once again, we could look it up and search for-"

 "Useless," the vampire interrupted him, finally opening his eyes.

 The Watcher looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 "I mean that I know those bloody beasts. It was a Hynd. Not much of a deal, except for the sodding claws. Poisonous they are, deadly by the lightest scratch."

 They stared at him in horror. Then, uncertainty filling her voice, Dawn asked the question that moved them all.

 "What's the cure?" New tears ran down her young face.

 Spike's face softened as he looked at the girl he had protected for so long when her sister had been… away. Yet, he had to hurt her now, by simply telling the truth.

 "Sorry, Niblet. There is none."

***

 Spike burst into his crypt, finally giving in to the desperation he had felt since that early evening disaster. Buffy had just returned, and again she was dying. And again he couldn't do a thing about it, damned to watch helplessly once more as she left him. 

 He slammed his fist hard against a wall. If only he had been there earlier… reacted faster… looked after her more carefully… If only he could do something… He leant against the wall, staring out of his crypt into the darkening sky. In a nearby tree, some ravens were sitting, watching him in the fading light as he watched them. Ravens…The vampire winced as a thought struck him. Maybe there _was_ something he could do after all.

***

 Willow fumbled through her pockets, in search for the keys. She nearly burst into tears when she couldn't find them, with Dawn clinging to her arm. Maybe this was an omen. The keys to Buffy's home gone, Buffy gone… She struggled hard for self-control, as Tara gently pushed her aside. 

 "Let me," she said, pulled out her key, and opened the door. 

 The three girls entered the silent house. Back in the hospital, they had decided that one of them was to stay with Buffy, so that she wasn't alone, while the others tried to find a cure anyway. Dawn had wanted to be the first to stay at her sister's side, but to their surprise, it had been Spike who had disagreed. "Got to visit school tomorrow, little bit. Don't want her yelling at you when you miss some classes." He nodded at Buffy, obviously ignoring the state she was in. Dawn had obeyed the vampire, and so it was Xander who had taken the first watch, together with Anya.

 The young girl still didn't let go of Willow's arm, her face buried in the soft fabric that was her jacket. The witch looked down on her uncertainly, finally settling on stroking the girl's long hair.

 "You should go to bed now," she said softly. "It's been a long day for you."

 "I want to sleep in Buffy's room," came the muffled reply.

 Willow exchanged a glance with Tara, who nodded. "Surely. She wouldn't mind."

 Dawn nodded, and turned to the stairs, not once raising her face. As the door to her sister's room closed behind her, the witches could hear the faint sound of her crying.

 The redhead snuggled into Tara's warm embrace, trying to shut out the young girl's grief, and her own.

 "I just hope she will cope," she whispered.

***

 Xander had made himself comfortable on a chair beneath Buffy's bed. Now he was trying not to look at her pale face. Anya wasn't helping him.

 "She looks so helpless, don't you think?"

 He sighed. "Of course she looks helpless. She's in a coma," he said impatiently.

 Anya fell silent. After a while, he looked over to the corner she was standing in.

 "Sorry, I didn't want to offend you. It's just… she's so…" His voice trailed off as he finally looked at his best friend. To see her lying there so still was almost more than he could take.

 Warm arms closed around him from behind as Anya tried once again to comfort him, and this time, he accepted it willingly.

 "Giles is smart. He will find something," she said in a convinced voice.

 Xander just hoped that she was right. He wished he could have that confidence as well.

 "If she dies… I don't know what I'll do…" he finally whispered.

 "Giles is smart," she repeated, glad that he could not see the sorrow in her eyes.

***

 Darkness had fallen over Sunnydale. But the creatures that used to roam the town so far were hiding in their holes tonight, waiting, anticipating. Everything was quiet, everyone seemed to hold their breath: The Slayer was dying…

 Spike looked around. The Magic Shop was never completely dark. Crystal balls and other mythical things were radiating a mysterious glow. But he wasn't here to marvel in that strange beauty. Not too long ago, he had accompanied the Niblet on her search for a book; now again it was a book that had led him here. He scanned the shelves. Nothing, nothing, nothing… _yes_! He reached out for a particular book and took it. The heavy leather binding had the wrinkles of old age, he noticed, as he opened it, quickly leafing through the pages. He stopped, and a grim smile played around his lips. Sometimes, magic was all you had, trustworthy or not. Following the instructions, he collected the ingredients that were necessary for the ritual he had in mind, and disappeared into the night.

***

 The young woman screamed in sheer panic as her companion collapsed dead at her feet. It should be the last thing she ever did in life. The scream ended abruptly in a gurgle, as something went straight for her throat, delighted in the warm juice that filled its mouth. So delicate that it just craved for more. It let the empty shell that had once been a human slide carelessly to the ground. It already thirsted for the next unsuspecting victim. With an evil snicker, it turned, and vanished into a nearby tree.

***

 Once more, Spike stared desperately at black nothing. He had gathered the ingredients, he had performed the ritual, but to no avail. Nothing had happened. _There goes your bloody magic, he thought bitterly. __Always trust it to do exactly what you don't want._

 Slowly, he returned to his crypt. There was nothing more he could do, no more ace he could play. He lay on his sarcophagus, and staring at the ceiling in utter defeat, he began to cry helplessly, giving in to the pain that filled his unbeating heart. So she would leave him once again… so he would have to cope once again. He wondered if he should start counting the days already. _Buffy…_

 A soft voice tore him out of his agony.

 "A crying vampire… how disgusting."

 "Bloody hell!" 

He shot up, startled. A woman was standing in the doorway, observing his every move with cold eyes. Everything about her was black: the tight clothing as well as the smooth hair that ended at shoulder's length. Or those strange dark almond-eyes that seemed far too large for her thin, pale face.

 "Who are you," he asked sharply, trying to regain his composure.

 The woman shrugged. "You should know who I am. It was you who summoned me."

 The vampire took in a deep, unneeded breath. "Yes… Raven."

 Her lips curved into a smile that lacked any warmth. "So. What is it you want?"

 He looked her straight into the eyes. "I want you to save Buffy Anne Summers." Was there a flicker of interest?

 "Are you sure? You know who she is?"

 "She's the Slayer. What with it? You gonna do it or not?"

 She shrugged again. "I can do whatever you wish for. But there's a price to pay."

 "And that would be?"

 "You give what you want to get."

 Spike looked at her uneasily, to see if she was serious. "Uh, it could be a bit difficult to give my life, you know. I mean, I _am a vampire. Which means I'm dead."_

 She nodded. But he was certain now that it _was interest that shone in her dark eyes. "Then I suggest another deal: I will drink your blood."_

 Spike backed away from her instinctively, staring at her in disbelief. "_What?!"_

 Raven seemed amused at his reaction. "The blood of a vampire to cleanse that of the Slayer. Should work out perfectly. Normally, I'm not allowed to make suggestions, but if you keep quiet about this, so will I." She looked at him, as if she was measuring his courage and determination. "The Slayer will be weak, for this deal is not a powerful one. But she will live."

 The vampire didn't have to think twice. If it saved Buffy, why bother about the consequences for him?

 "Do it," he said hoarsely.

 He hadn't expected her to move so swiftly. As her sharp teeth dug into his neck, it was all he could do not to cry out in pain.

~~~ COMMERCIAL BREAK ^_^ ~~~

 Xander and Anya were on their way home. Giles had taken their place at Buffy's side. Asked about a possible cure, he had just shaken his head.

 "If she didn't have the strength of the Slayer, she would be dead by now," he had answered.

 After that, Xander had fled the hospital.

 He was lost in his thoughts, as he felt Anya's body stiffen beside him. 

 "Xander!" she cried out, warning him. As he looked up, the creature was already leaping at him. But you couldn't survive years of slaying in Sunnydale without developing some reflexes. He jumped towards Anya, moving himself and the girl out of the monster's way. He had barely gotten back to his feet when the demon charged again. His emergency stake shot into his palm. Not exactly the weapon he was wishing for right now, but hey, eventually everything with a sharp point would do. He flung the stake at the creature, missing it only by inches as it leapt at him. A desperate kick sent it stumbling back, more surprised at the actual resistance than hurt. Now, for the first time, Xander got to look at his opponent. 

 "Boy, you're ugly," he panted. The thin figure's wrinkled skin was of a greenish brown colour, as far as he could tell by the light of the street lamps. Its shape seemed human more or less, two arms and legs, two eyes, one nose and moth. Yet, there were these things all about it, looking very much like twigs, some even with little leaves on them.

 "Xander!" Anya cried again, her voice filled with fear. The creature turned to her, and charged. In a desperate attempt to save the girl he loved, Xander jumped, hitting the demon in midair. They both tumbled over the ground, and a furious kick sent the young man flying through the air, gasping when he hit the ground once more. He staggered back to his feet, and as his opponent attacked this time, he used its momentum to send it crashing into a tree. Where it vanished.

 With a blank look, Xander stared at the tree, as Anya rushed over to him, running her hands all over his body to make sure he wasn't injured.

 "Xander, you are so strong!" she finally exclaimed when she found no parts missing. "Sleep with me now!"

 Xander turned to her. "Later," he muttered, scratching his head. "First, we have to get Giles to find a way to kill this thing."

 "No chance," Anya said firmly. "That was a Dra'ad demon. Only to be killed by the hands of the Slayer."

 The young man stared at her. "But Buffy's…" his voice trailed off, as realisation dawned on him. "Oh, shit," he whispered.

 His fiancé nodded. 

 "Right."

***

 Spike sank to the ground. All feeling had left his body, all strength having been drained right out of him. This had not the slightest resemblance to the sensual experience he knew the bite of a vampire to be. His whole being was pain. He looked up, breathing heavily.

 Raven was standing in the middle of the crypt, and for a moment he thought his fading view showed him the vague outlining of wings on her back. The last thing he saw was her raising her arms.

 "So be it." The voice rang through the room, filled with power.

 The vampire surrendered himself to the arms of unconsciousness that waited for him, wrapping him up softly.

***

 Giles sat next to Buffy's bed, a book in his hands. He had tried all night to find a cure to her current state of weakness, but it seemed that Spike had been right. Everything he had found about those Hynds had told him exactly the same as the vampire had: Venomous claws, deadly by the lightest scratch. Still, he didn't want to give up. It was his duty as her Watcher – and her friend – to keep on trying until there was no hope left. Until she-

 A soft moan made him look up.

 Suddenly, the Slayer's body jerked up, and she cried in pain. Then she slumped back, breathing heavily. Sweat was glistening on her forehead.

 Giles still wondered if he should call the nurse, as Buffy's eyes flew open, and she sat up. Looking at her startled Watcher, she asked, "Where am I?"

 "This, uh, is the hospital," he answered, taking off his glasses and blinking away tears of gratitude to whatever it was that had saved her. "Are you…" His voice trembled. He started again. "Do you feel alright?"

 She seemed to think his question over. Then she nodded. "I feel a bit weak. But yeah, I'm all right."

 Noticing that Giles had to fight for his self-control, she added, "Let's go! Hey, I'm hungry!"

***

 The gang spent the following evening at Buffy's. They all were happy to see her up and about again, and soon they were making plans to destroy that Dra'ad demon Anya and Xander had encountered. Buffy just listened to one of Xander's wilder ideas, when Spike turned up. He looked even paler than usual, and dark rings were under his eyes.

 "Spike. What wind did whirl _you in here?" the Slayer asked, happy for a diversion._

 "Just wanted to see how you are, Slayer." He grimaced, as he slumped into a chair. "How are you?"

 "I should return that question: How are _you? As Xander would put it: you look like undead man walking," she retorted. "Anybody walked over your grave?"_

 Dawn looked up at her sister's remark, her face worried. "Spike? Are you alright?"

 He snorted. "Been a long day. Didn't sleep too well. Some bloody idiots on a sightseeing tour chose my cemetery for an excursion into the Middle Ages, stomping all around my crypt."

 Willow giggled. "And, did you scare them away?"

 He looked at her disgustedly. "Those were Japanese, pet. They'd have flash lighted me to death." And with that, the topic was settled.

 As the chatter rose once more, Buffy had to slow her friends down. 

 "You know, I hate to admit it, but as long as I am this weak, I'm not going to defeat anyone. Especially no super-demon who can vanish into trees whenever he's feeling hurt. I have to regain my power first."

 _So Raven was right, Spike thought. __She is__ weakened._

 Giles sighed. "This could take time we do not have. So far, it has already killed seven people we know of. And its strength seems to increase."

 They all looked uneasily at him for a moment, then Xander brightened up.

 "Hey, we could do that spell again. Remember? When we fought Adam? That all-become-one spell?"

 "Well, your idea isn't even _that bad," Giles began, ignoring Xander's swelling chest. "Unfortunately, this wouldn't work here." He saw the disappointed looks, and explained. "Buffy was having her full power, then. Using that spell in her current state of, uh, reduced capacity, we could as well kill her." Suddenly, he interrupted himself. "Spike, are those _bite marks_ on your neck?"_

 The vampire winced in surprise. "Wha-? Bite-? Bloody hell, _no_!" 

 But now Buffy leant in, eying his neck suspiciously, making him shift uncomfortably. "Spike, I know bite marks when I see them, and those _are bite marks." Her hazel eyes met him in a hard gaze. "Care to explain?"_

 The bleach-blonde man cursed himself inwardly for being so stupid to let them notice. He forced himself to grin mockingly. "I'm a vampire, luv. Where would _I get bite marks?"_

 The Slayer didn't fall for that. "That's what I'm asking you. _Where, Spike?"_

 Spike gave in. "It was the price," he mumbled, looking intently at his feet.

 The gang was silent now, their eyes flying from him to Buffy, and back to him.

 "The price for what?"

 He looked up, his eyes finally meeting hers. "The price for your recovery," he said in a provoking manner. 

 Shocked silence fell over the room as they stared at him in horror. Buffy couldn't believe her ears.

 "Tell me," she finally demanded quietly. And he obeyed.

***

 Outside the house, the leaves on Spike's favourite tree were rustling in a light breeze. A figure stepped out of it, grinning. It had finally reached its destination.

 "By the hands of the Slayer… I guess I'll have to rip those hands off, then." The raspy voice was barely audible in the night air. The demon could sense humans inside that house, the Slayer, and one other. Blood waiting to be shed.

 Looking at the windows, it chose the one illuminated. And charged.

 Breaking glass accompanied its appearance. Immediately, it chose to go for the weakest victim. And that would be… _over there!_

 "Dawn!" Buffy yelled as the creature leapt at her younger sister. Trying to push off the shock that had overcome her, she rose to her feet, and threw herself into the fight. But the demon just snarled, and hurled her away. It was Willow who stopped it by magic, if only for the moment.

 Spike had jumped to his feet the moment the Dra'ad had so violently entered the room, but the dizziness at this sudden movement had made him realize that he was not going to fight anyone.

 _The Slayer will be weak, for this deal is not a powerful one._

 He couldn't take his eyes off her fallen body, struggling to get up, but failing. "Buffy," he whispered. She didn't hear him, her gaze fixed on the demon that had threatened her sister, and could break free from the spell cast upon it at any moment.

 _You give what you want to get._

 With newfound determination, not thinking about what he was doing, he reached under his duster. His hand closed around a familiar object, and he pulled out the stake.

 Buffy chose that moment to look at him. Seeing the stake in his hand. And realizing what it was he planned.

 "Spike, _no_!"

 His eyes met hers for the last time, and he smiled. 

 "I love you."

 With a swift movement, the vampire raised the stake, and then brought it down with full force. As the wooden point met his heart, he thankfully let himself fall into the darkness that followed.

 Buffy cried out.

 "Spike! _Spike!"_

 But it was too late. The ashes that had once been the peroxide blonde vampire had hardly begun to fall, as a bolt of pure energy shot to the Slayer's body. _"So be it," said a female voice inside her head. __"The deal is valid."_

 Buffy shook her head, dazed. At that moment, the Dra'ad finally managed to break free. It decided to get the Slayer right away, doing what it came for as long as she was weak. It leapt.

 Her hands caught it in mid-air, slamming it against a wall. The demon's eyes widened as it realized its mistake.

 "Slayer," it croaked.

 "Yes. That's me." Her voice sounded strangely cold to her ears. She grabbed the creature's neck, and with a quick turn, almost effortlessly, she broke its neck. As the body slid down on the floor, Dawn threw herself into her sister's open arms.

 "Spike…" she sobbed.

 As Buffy embraced her crying sister, she looked at the settling dust, waiting for the tears that wouldn't fall.

Author's note: *all innocent eyes* Now, this could go two ways. First, we end this here and now as another of those never-completed stories around ff.net, or I get, let's say, ten reviews (signed ones), and this will continue next week. Blackmailing? Who, me? Look at the innocent eyes, would ya? *grin*

 Review, please! As for my little sis: Wanna know the end, gotta visit me. Or wait. ^_~ 


	2. Part Two - The Raven

Part II – The Raven

 Raven sat on Spike's sarcophagus. Her task was fulfilled, the deal perfect. A vampire who had died for the Slayer. She shook her head, sending black strands of hair flying in the silent air. Who would have guessed?

 She knew she should leave now, but she remained seated. Somehow, she had a feeling that this wasn't over yet.

***

 "This isn't over yet!" Buffy stormed into the Magic Shop. Her friends were sitting around their usual table, looking at her in surprise. As did the few customers, but the young woman ignored them. She stared determinedly at the gang, eyeing one after another. They stared back, uncertain of what to do now. 

 "Buffy… are you okay? How's Dawn?" Xander finally asked cautiously. During the four days since Spike's… well, death, Buffy had barely spoken at all. Stunned, her friends had watched her shock and grief, unable to comfort her. Even if they had known a way, she wouldn't have let them. She had gone on patrol every night, most likely killing every demon or vampire that had the bad luck of hitting her eye. Slayer they called her, slain she had indeed. Giles spoke of an over reaction, but they all could understand her need to kill something. She didn't have to think then.

 Buffy nodded. " She will cope. Now, I want every bit of information we've got about Raven."

 "What for?" Willow asked, exchanging a look with Tara. "She's gone, isn't she?"

 "She has to reverse this. I'll make her."

 The group fell silent.

 "Buffy… you're going to die if she reverses the spell," Willow began slowly. 

 "Yeah. Very bad idea," Xander agreed.

 "No. There must be another kind of deal," the Slayer said firmly. "A way to solve this without… " She broke off, tightly pressing her lips together.

 "Uh, Buffy… I know the guy helped us, but-"

 "You know nothing, Xander. And don't try to stop me. I will find this woman, we will make a deal, she will bring him back. End of story."

 The dark-haired boy finally lost his patience. "Hello? This is _Spike we're talking about!"_

 Buffy felt their looks on her, as she finally answered, her voice determined. "I know. That's why I want to do it."

 Giles, who had watched that scene from across the room, interrupted the uncomfortable silence that had followed the young woman's words. He walked over to the counter where Anya was busy wrapping up some purchase, picked up a pile of books and carried them over to the gang, placing them on the table.

 "I'm afraid this is everything I can offer," he said. "Every source of information about Raven." Noticing their confused gazes, he turned directly to Buffy. "I was expecting your question. So I did a little research, collecting all written descriptions of her that I could find."

 Buffy smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you, Giles." She picked up the first book. "So, let's get this started."

***

 A few hours later, none of them ever wanted to see a written word again, let alone whole pages filled with one after another. Every research had that effect. And like most, this one as well had been successful.

 Apparently, Raven was as powerful as she was old. First reports of her appearance had been dated at around 3,000 years _before Jesus of Nazareth had ever been heard of. In every text that mentioned her, she was described as a woman dressed in black, known for granting wishes to the desperate, the helpless, but also those greedy for power over others. Yet, she never did anything without demanding a price to be paid._

 "You give what you want to get," Giles summarized.

 "I wonder how Spike knew about her," Willow said quietly. "He didn't seem that interested in mythology."

 "He must have stumbled over the legend somewhere," Giles answered. "He had over a hundred years to learn about such things. He was part of a mythology himself, remember that."

 "Kinda pointless, if you ask me." Xander leant over to Anya, who had joined them after the last customer had left. "Guess you just wanted some money. You'd have to give it to her just to get it, right?"

 The others looked at Giles, waiting for an explanation. The Watcher cleared his throat. 

 "Well, all it says here is that the price has to be paid. No limitation to a certain person."

 Xander's face went blank. "Huh?"

 But Buffy had already gotten to it. "So, the one who calls her does not necessarily have to pay whatever she asks for? It can be someone else?"

 "Obviously."

 "Okay. I'll call her, she will reverse the deal, and we will find someone else to pay up."

 "What? Who would ever-" Xander began.

 "Buffy, are you sure you-" Willow started as well.

 "How?" It was Tara's first word to be spoken that day, and it silenced them all. She blushed slightly as all attention turned to her. "I mean, how do you call her? It wasn't mentioned in any text _I_ read."

 "Giles?" Again, Buffy turned to the one person who she thought could help her.

 He blinked. "Well… I have a book somewhere… 'The Summoning Of Demons And Lesser Forces'… if anywhere, the ritual should be described there…" He turned, walked over to a shelf, reached out, and frowned.

 "Right shelf. It must be somewhere in the middle," Anya said helpfully.

 "I know, but I can't find it." Then he sighed. "I'm afraid it is not here anymore."

 Anya frowned. "You mean like, somebody stole it?" Righteous indignation radiated from her voice. "But that's not right! Who would steal a book _we_ need just now?" 

 "Someone who wanted to perform a summoning ritual," Giles answered. "Someone like… well, someone like Spike." He looked at Buffy. "I'm sorry, but this is the only reasonable answer. It must be still where he left it."

 The Scoobies looked at one another. Nobody had been to Spike's crypt since… That Day. Somehow, they felt as if they had no right to enter the abandoned place. Not even to recollect the things that had been theirs before a certain vampire had decided to get organized.

 Finally, Buffy stretched her shoulders.

 "Alright. I'll go."

***

 Hesitantly, the young woman stepped into the silent crypt. Her gaze swept over the familiar room, and she swallowed. _Spike… She half awaited the peroxide blonde vampire to step out of the shadows, as he had done so often before. His crystal blue eyes shooting her another of those blazing looks… his sensitive mouth snarling another of those nasty remarks… his soft lips curling into that longing little smile… yes, longing. Funny, how she had only noticed all these things about him now that he had gone. She had hurt him, willingly as much as by accident. She had pushed him away whenever he had dared to take another step towards her. Still, he had always returned, ready to be by her side when she needed him. Needed him…_

 "And where are you now, you disgusting bastard of a vampire?" Buffy whispered, feeling tears rising in her eyes. She had used him, nothing more, nothing less. Taken whatever he would offer, without ever giving anything in return. Yet, his love for her had been so deeply felt that he… 

 She blinked away the tears resolutely. No time for crying. 

_ I will make it good again, Spike, she vowed silently, as she stepped deeper into the crypt. __I promise, I will make it good again._

 The Slayer looked around with newly found determination. Lying on the TV, she spotted something rather unlikely to belong there, unless it was the program for the next three years. The stepped over to it, and took up a book in leather binding. The title, engraved in big gothic letters, read 'The Summoning Of Demons And Lesser Forces'. A light smile on her lips, she turned a few pages, when suddenly she sensed another presence near to her.

 Buffy spun around, only to find herself eye to eye with a black-dressed woman. She gasped in surprise, almost lost in the dark depths she was staring into. The stranger pointed at the book. 

 "You have no need for that. I am still here."

~~~ COMMERCIAL BREAK ^_^ ~~~

Buffy stared at the woman. Black clothes. Black hair. A skin that seemed almost white made her eyes shine like black gems, glimmering with an inner fire, but no emotion.

 "Raven," she finally whispered. A rage unlike anything she had ever felt before, and which she had not even been aware of, burst free. She tossed the book aside, and in a fierce attack, she threw herself at the woman. 

 "How could you!" she screamed, launching blow after blow at her opponent, who blocked them easily. "How did you dare killing him!" Tears of anger, and pain, rose in her eyes, ready to fall. _"How could you do that to me!" _

 One last blow she struck out, which Raven easily caught. As Buffy looked at her in utter surprise, the woman smiled coldly.

 "A: This was not my idea." She caught the Slayer's other hand, and pressed firmly. Buffy winced, as pain shot up her arms, and slowly sank to her knees, panting.

 "B: It was not me who killed him, but he himself." She lifted her moaning victim off her feet, and hurled her across the crypt against the opposite wall, with a force that made the impact almost bone breaking.

 "And C," she walked over to the slumped figure of the dazed Slayer, lifting her up with one hand and holding her at arms length, "that was the deal."

 After a long hard stare, she put Buffy back on her feet, and a quick smile crossed her pale features. "D: Don't mess with me. You're not strong enough."

 Buffy struggled for breath. "I… want him back."

 Raven shook her head, looking directly into the young woman's eyes. "The deal is perfect."

 "Change it!"

 "I am not allowed to."

 "Well, that wouldn't be the first thing you're not allowed to do, would it!" Buffy snapped, remembering Spike's story. "Bring him back!"

 "You don't understand. The deal is valid. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't change it."

 "Then we will make a new one."

  "And create an endless life-for-life circle? As if he would let you stay dead. And by the way, negotiating a wish by making another one is not possible."

 "There are quite a lot of things that are impossible to you, aren't they!" Buffy screamed in growing frustration. Right at this moment, she hated that woman with her calm black eyes.

 Raven shrugged. "I'm afraid you've got me there. And as this discussion doesn't seem to lead us anywhere… " She turned.

 "Wait! We can make a different deal! I can find someone else who pays the price! _Wait_!"

 But the woman had already left the crypt, leaving the other standing alone and completely at a loss. For a moment, she wanted to run after Raven, follow her, yell at her. But she remained still. Then her eyes fell onto the book that still lay on the ground where she'd thrown it. She picked it up, absent-mindedly smoothing some of the battered pages. She felt empty. And tired, so tired…  

 Buffy walked over to the vampire's sarcophagus, where his blankets still lay. Without really knowing what she was doing, she climbed on top of the stone, and lay down. The scent surrounded her, the scent she had known for so long now, both from battle as – later – from working side by side. Spike's scent. Slowly, the tears she had not allowed herself to shed started to fall, and softly, finally, Buffy began to cry.

***

 Outside, a figure snorted in disgust. A vampire dying for the Slayer, and the Slayer crying over a vampire. The world had certainly changed. 

 Raven turned away. Best if she left now. Some things you just didn't want to watch. 

 This was pathetic.

***

 Willow held the door open. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. Not too many hours ago, Buffy had silently returned to the home she and Dawn still shared with the two witches. Her eyes had been red from crying; yet nobody had dared to ask any questions. 

 "Somebody should go out on patrol. I am the Slayer," she answered. 

 "But why now? It's far past midnight. The sun's soon going to be up anyway."

 Buffy looked into the silent night.

 "Won't let them think the Slayer's gone soft," was her determined answer. And all Willow could do was watch worriedly as her friend disappeared into the darkness.

***

 Buffy strolled across the cemetery. She sighed as she noticed where her feet had led her. A few yards away was the dark entrance to Spike's crypt. Absent-mindedly she had walked there, just like the nights before. And like before, she would not enter. Perhaps Willow had been right. Patrolling had been a bad idea. Nothing had turned up, no badly wanted diversion from her dark thoughts to encounter.

 She wondered where she should turn now. But she was relieved of a decision when something hit her back, hard, sending her to the ground. The Slayer cursed herself for not having sensed the nearing enemy. Rolling to one side, she avoided the next attack, and swiftly got back to her feet to face her opponent. 

 "Oh, it's just a vampire," she teased. Growling, the creature flung itself at her, and using its own momentum, she sent it to the ground. With a quick turn of her wrist, the stake slid into her hand, but the vampire pushed her away and rose again. 

 "A strong one, aren't we?" Buffy charged, throwing a series of kicks and punches at the demon in front of her, but with no apparent effect. A heavy blow nearly lifted her off her feet. 

 "Strong enough for you, Slayer!" the creature roared proudly, yellow eyes glinting. 

 "We'll see." Buffy decided to change tactics. Punch after punch, kick after kick she ducked, blocked, avoided. _Let him tire himself. Had anybody watched them, it would have seemed as if the two of them were dancing. And slowly, her plan seemed to work. As the vampire attacked once more, she sent him to the ground again, using the same move as before. Only this time, there was a gravestone between the creature's head and its contact with the ground. Dazzled, it fell backwards._

 "Falling twice for the same trick, eh?" she panted, raising her stake, as suddenly the vampire cried out in pure agony.

 She looked up. A few yards away, Raven was standing, watching, her hair waving in a wind the Slayer did not feel.

 "Deal: A life for a life. From one world to another. You give what you want to get." She hesitated. "And the price is not yours to pay."

 Buffy gasped as the meaning of those words came to her. She raised the stake, plunging it deeply into the vampire's chest. It screeched as it turned to dust, and a jerk went through Ravens body. Blackness deeper than the night surrounded her, and with a tearing sound, a pair of wings enfolded on the woman's back. Black like those of a true raven, they grew into the sky, shedding a rain of feathers. 

 "So be it!" Raven raised her arms, and a wave of pure energy radiated from her body, causing Buffy to close her eyes in pain.

 Then everything was silent.

 Slowly, Buffy opened her eyes. And her heart stopped. Raven had disappeared. Where she had stood, a figure Buffy knew only too well was lying. She gasped, and crawled over to it, not trusting her legs enough to try and stand up. She reached the unmoving body, and for a moment, she sat still, not able, not _daring to believe. Slowly, her fingers reached out, closing around peroxide blonde hair. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. That scent…_

 "Oh my god," she whispered. "Spike."

 With a trembling hand, she reached for his cheek, caressing the cold but soft skin. He didn't move, lost too deeply in his unconsciousness. Blinking away her tears, she looked up, her gaze meeting the first rays of the approaching dawn. Willow had been right. The sun would be up soon.

 The Slayer lifted the motionless vampire, and carried him over to his crypt, laying him on his sarcophagus before climbing up as well. She held him in his arms, gently stroking his hair, as she sensed something. She looked up, and was not surprised to find Raven standing in the doorway. Her wings had disappeared, leaving her to look like her normal self again. But maybe the other form was normal to her.

 Buffy's hazel eyes looked straight into black ones.

 "Why?" she asked quietly. "Why did you change your mind?" 

 Raven shrugged. 

 "Don't know. Perhaps I'm one for a happy ending."

 Buffy nodded, still not letting go of the body in her arms. "Thanks," she said simply. Raven shrugged again, turned, and left.

 Outside, the sun was rising.

Author's Note: I know I said I'd put this up next week, but since I got so many reviews, and obviously not all of them by force (*blush*), I decided to do this a little earlier. Thanks to everyone who read this! ^_^ Now, somebody complained about my blackmailing, and I can understand that. Just so you know, I cared enough about this story to type 14 hours straight to get it all finished in a way I liked it, thank you. The parts (three) are already there, I just have to post them. It's only my sick ego that's longing for reviews, because I really am fed up with loading up chapters on a PC that's a better pocket calculator and not even getting any feedback. I _write for me, but I __post for others, you know. And besides, when there's no criticism, how can there be any improvement? So sorry if I offended anybody, I didn't mean to. _


	3. Part Three - One For A Happy Ending

Part III – One For A Happy Ending

 He wouldn't wake up.

 Buffy still sat where Raven had left her, holding Spike's slender body in her arms. Hours had passed, and morning had turned into early midday. She was pretty sure that Willow would be really worried by now, yet she had no intention to leave his side. Not until he woke up.

 If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could still hear those words. _I love you. His farewell. He had said it before, but she never really had believed him. Until that last moment, when their eyes met, and she finally saw it all. Too late, she understood. And then he had left her, before she even had the time to react._

 She had lost those she loved before. And almost every time, he had been there, teasing her, until she snapped out of her grief and sadness, giving her the fury she needed to carry on. 

 But now, just now, when she needed him the most, he wouldn't wake up.

 Then a thought struck her. What was it that Raven had said to him?

 _The blood of a vampire to cleanse that of the Slayer._

 It had been part of the deal, right? And she could well remember how weak she had been when she had… returned. So, was it that what he needed now? Her strength? 

 Her blood?

 Was that part of the deal?

 Uncertainty filled her. She didn't want to do this… Spike couldn't even bite, could he? Especially when he was unconscious. And if she _did feed him, and his instincts took over, it could hurt himself as much as her, when the chip intervened._

 She looked at his pale face. And realized that there was no choice to be made.

  Thoughtfully, Buffy bit her lower lip. Now, cutting her wrist probably wouldn't work. He wasn't likely to bite her, yet she had to get her blood into his mouth, so he would swallow. She bit harder, until she felt the metallic taste with the tip of her tongue. Then she leant down, meeting the vampire's lips with her own. 

 _What am I doing here? The feeling of her own hot blood filling her mouth almost made her sick, but she shoved that aside. Using her tongue, she parted his lips, letting the warm liquid flow down his throat. And after a moment that almost seemed like an eternity, reflex took over, and he swallowed. On the verge of tears, she bit her lip again, and again, until the loss of blood made her start to feel dizzy._

 She raised her head, with one hand wiping away the liquid that still stained her mouth, and looked into his face. It seemed a little less pale than before, but perhaps that was just what she wanted to see.

 "Spike," she whispered. "Do you hear me?"

 But still, his motionless figure did not even stir. 

 He wouldn't wake up.

 Tears started to build up once again when her last hope left her. _Maybe he just needs some time. But the emptiness inside her wouldn't leave. Slowly, she lay down, resting her face against his shoulder._

***

 Spike awoke to the sound of someone crying. Not too long ago, it would have pleased him. But now, he frowned. Things had changed, and he had been one of them. Not that anyone cared, though. That made the crying even more disturbing. And there was a faint taste of blood in his mouth he couldn't quite explain.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. It had to be daytime outside his crypt. Bright light fell through the blackened windows, stinging in his eyes. He moaned softly. The crying stopped, and something next to him moved. He tried another look, and that one fell straight upon the face of Buffy Summers. "Spike." He tried to focus his gaze. Lifting a hand, he caressed her wet cheek, wiping away some of the tears she had been crying. Crying? Hell seemed to have invented some new, more original ways of torture since the last time somebody checked. Seeing her like this…

 The vampire tried to swallow. His throat was dry. "Slayer?" he finally managed to croak.

 "No," she said. He stared at her in total confusion, then the meaning dawned on him. Not the Slayer. Not now. Only Buffy.

 "What… are you doing here?" He wanted to sit up, but weakness held his body in a firm grip. He fell back, exhausted from just trying, and closed his eyes again. "Spike?" Buffy's voice all right. So she _was_ there. His confusion grew. "How do you feel?" she asked. He checked.

 "Bloody awful. My whole body's aching." Spike stopped, frowning once again. "Are you holding me?"

 "… yes."

 The bleach-blonde man tried to put the bits of the puzzle that was his current situation together. He was lying in his crypt, the Slayer – no, _Buffy_ – was crying, holding him, and asking how he felt… He gave up.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked. Pause. Then Buffy's voice, hesitantly, slightly trembling. "Don't you remember? You staked yourself."

 He nodded. "I _know_ what I did. Only didn't work quite right, don't feel that dead. Well, at least no more than usually. But _what_ happened? With you crying and all…" Suddenly, his eyes flew open. "It's Dawn! Did the demon get her? Is she hurt?" 

 His panic-stricken face made Buffy smile. He cared so much… and she had never noticed before. "Dawn's alright," she hushed him.

 "But why-"

 She interrupted him. "It's because of you," she said simply. 

 The vampire froze. 

 "… _me?_"

~~~ COMMERCIAL BREAK ^_^ ~~~

 Spike paced up and down the room, Buffy watching with worry. "Spike, you shouldn't be-" 

 But he didn't even listen. "Now I got it! The witch really sucked at some spell, right?" he interrupted her.

 "Willow's got nothing to do with this!"

 "Well? With me bein' bloody well back from the dead, the really dead, and you wishing me back and crying about me and being worried? _Must be some magic going on. Or wait, yeah, well, I forgot!" He began to tremble. "I give what I want to get, right? I gave you my sodding love, and presto! A sweet little Slayer, all for me!"_

 "Spike-"

 The vampire still paid no attention to her, but started to laugh desperately, tears shining in his eyes. "A deal! That bloody bitch showed a bit of initiative after a-"

 She stopped his torturing himself the only way she knew: touching him ever so lightly, she met his lips with her own. Spike froze. Buffy pulled away from him, looking into his face. Desperation lay there, pain, mistrust – and hope. A tiny spark of hope, almost buried under the mountains of resentment that had built up because of her. Because of all she had done to him. On the verge of tears, she could only say his name.

 "Spike." Softly, she leant into another kiss, him still unmoving under her touch. When she broke it, she leant against him. Afraid to look into his eyes. 

 "This is no kind of deal. Don't you see that? I love you," she whispered against his chest. Revealing the truth she had realized when she had thought him gone forever.

 The vampire moaned. "Don't do that to me… " he whispered hoarsely. "I will never be able to let you go if you do that to me." 

 She raised her hand, touching his cheek, and smiled. "I don't want you to let me go," she said softly. In a surprisingly swift movement, he brought his arms around her to press her body tightly against his own, meeting her in a wild kiss. Buffy didn't resist him, overwhelmed by her feelings, and his. All the hurt, all the pain they had inflicted upon each other, it simply vanished, leaving nothing behind but true and, for once, all forgiving love. As they finally parted, they both were breathing heavily. He rested his chin upon her head, satisfied just to hold her, wondering how this miracle could have happened, as she snuggled closer to him. 

 "I love you," she whispered again, and again he began to tremble.

 "My god, Buffy!" Spike croaked, his voice filled with painful longing. She gave way to all she felt, all the heartfelt grief that had held her during the last five days, letting her tears fall freely at last. 

 "Don't you ever do that again," she sobbed. "Don't ever leave me again."

 "I won't, luv," he said softly, lifting her chin, and smiling. "I promise."

 She looked into his deep blue eyes, perhaps for the first time ever completely revealing herself to someone else. "I love you," she said for the third time. 

 Spike's smile widened. "God, I adore it when you say that!" 

 "I love you, Spike."

 He leant down to her, pure joy lighting up his face. "And I love you, Buffy."

 As their lips met for another passionate kiss, dark eyes rested on them with a warm glow.

 "Always been one for a happy ending," Raven whispered quietly. And vanished.

The End

Author's Note: I know, this is a rather short one, but it gave me a major headache. Still longing for reviews, what did you like, what was not so good, and so on. Do me the favour, please. ^_^


End file.
